A June Wedding
by Black Rose Heart
Summary: It can only be awkward when Hunagry and Prussia have to tell Austria they're engaged. But what if an old friend comes to visit as well? PruHun and AusSwiss mostly, but upcoming sprinklings of USUK, Franada, Spamano, and SuFin.
1. 1: In which awkward things happen

_Oh, the lovely pairings of Hetalia. A bit of innuendo about what exactly happened last night for Austria and Switzerland in an upcoming chapter, but I tried not to write smut or anything. Enjoy!_

* * *

Austria sat at his desk. The sun was beginning its ascent into the sky, signaling the time for him to begin working. He sighed, just slightly, expressing his disgust with the work ahead. Bills, papers, half-composed music (that was okay), and a sealed letter. Before he could reach for his letter opener, there was a knock at the door.

Surprised because he rarely got visitors, he called, "Come in."

Hungary opened the door, stepping into his study. "Good afternoon, Austria."

"Oh, Hungary, hello." Austria said and placed the letter in his study drawer, but before he could continue, another voice came from the hall.

"Hungary! You ran too quickly!" A rough voice called loudly.

Suddenly, there was a visible change in Hungary's demeanor. Her brow furrowed and a frying pan seemed to have materialized in her hand. She turned around and yelled down the hallway.

"You moron! Don't challenge me to a race next time!" She disappeared into the hallway and reappeared seconds later supporting a worn-out Prussia. Roughly, she shoved him into a chair in front of Austria's desk.

"God, you're hopeless." Hungary huffed, then seemed to remember where she was and why she'd come there. Her manner reverted back to its former politeness.

"Austria, well, I wanted to do it in a formal way, but since this idiot," she shot a pointed look at Prussia, "is here, I can only try my best."

"What do you need to tell me?" Austria was fairly confused. Hungary knew how unfriendly he was with Prussia, and she brought him here? What was-

"Well, it's not easy to say to you, but…" Hungary held out her left hand, which had a new sparkling ring on it, "I'm engaged."

The bomb dropped. Austria was shocked. But the bigger question was, "To whom?"

"Me!" Prussia said from the chair, awarding him a hit from the frying pan. After dealing out punishment, Hungary turned back to Austria.

"It's kind of complicated, and I felt like you should hear it from us rather than a rumor." She was blushing now, understandably, it's hard to tell your former husband you're engaged to someone he hates.

"It was all her idea to tell you!" Prussia jumped in, and then immediately regretted it as the frying pan connected with his head. Austria felt somewhat bad for enjoying this.

"Shut up!" Hungary said forcefully. "Anyway, we're having the wedding," she glared at Prussia, who sported new bruises, "which this guy thinks isn't worth his time-"

"I do, but do I really need to pick out a color for the _border of the tablecloth_?" Prussia said, then asked Austria, "Seriously, really? Did she do this when you two got married?"

"Actually, yes." Austria said, but remembering that he had cooperated and picked colors. He was an artist after all.

"And I told you, the only color of the wedding should be Prussian blue!"

"Enough from you!" Hungary said, and _bong _went the frying pan. Prussia slumped over rubbing his head.

"So, the wedding is the 1st of June." She shuffled through her apron pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here's your invitation. Um… do you think you'll come?"

Austria thought for a while, not sure how to respond. The marriage of a former spouse? That was a bit strange to attend. _But on the other hand, it was an arranged marriage, we had no hand in it, we're more like good friends…_ Then, his eyes rested on the sheet music, and he had a fantastic idea.

"Actually, I think I'll do more than come. I could provide the music." He smiled slightly, "I'd feel sorry for you if you got married and had an inadequate pianist."

"Really? Thank you so much, Austria!" Hungary said, bowing. Then, she sighed. "Now, I'll have to haul his sorry butt back to the Germany's house. Great." She whispered to Austria, "He keeps racing me because he can't admit I'm better than him at something. Jeez."

"Hungary, you done yet? I want to drink some beer." Prussia had managed to get up from the chair and was standing by the door. "Beat you to West's house! I'll win this time!"

"See what I'll be dealing with?" Hungary jerked a thumb at Prussia. "But it's worth it to see his face when I beat him. It's really funny before he starts spouting excuses."

"Head start!" Prussia took off down the hallway. Hungary sighed again. "That's the wrong direction." Prussia apparently realized that too, and had run back down the hallway the opposite way. "And that way's blocked by pianos today. He won't realize it 'til he gets to the stack of pianos, so I'll just leave from the window."

She opened a window and slipped out. A thought sprang to Austria's mind. "Wait, Hungary-"

Hungary stopped. "Yes?"

"If I can ask, why him?"

"Well, it's because there's got to be someone to keep him in check with a frying pan whenever he mouths off, and I want to be the one to do it. Plus, it's fun to beat him and trick him. He needs someone, and I'd like to be that person. Enough?" Austria nodded and Hungary started running off, waving goodbye as she went. The cry of "MEIN GOTT!" signaled that Prussia had reached the blocked hallway.

Minutes later, Austria could hear footsteps. _Hungary is probably halfway there by now, Prussia won't have a chance. _He chuckled. Quite the life Prussia had in store for himself. But, wait, he wasn't running anymore?

The door to his study opened again. Prussia stepped in. "She left through the window, didn't she?"

Austria nodded. "If I may ask, why her? You seem to have gained quite a lot of concussions just in the past few minutes."

Prussia rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's just the way it is. I need someone to compete with, even if they're not as awesome as me. She can hunt, race, eat, and ride like a man, and she's the only one I know who can. That's something, right?" Prussia sat down in the chair.

"You don't mind the frying pan?" Austria smirked.

Prussia looked slightly embarrasses, but covered it up with bluster, "No, it's just like bites from a mosquito for the awesome me."

"Aren't you going to try to catch up to her?"

"No, she's there by now, and I had to talk with you, so it slowed me down." He winked.

_They really do know each other well. After all, didn't they grow up together?, _thought Austria. "So, how long did you two date before you proposed?"

The expression on Prussia's face was slightly sheepish. "Well, actually, we didn't."

"What?"

"Because the awesome me didn't want to wait around, I just showed up and proposed! Awesome, huh? I had to catch the frying pan, but other than that it went pretty smooth."

Austria face-palmed, "God be with you for the next few months, Prussia." He doubted Prussia would survive for long without changing part of his attitude. Like Hungary had said, it would be tough to retrain Prussia, but she really was the best person for the job.

"Ah, I think that's enough talk for now, right?" Prussia got up and jumped out of the window Hungary had opened. " _Auf Wiedersehen_! Maybe you can give me marriage tips later!"

Austria smiled, "Maybe." Prussia sure would need them.

A short while passed, in which Austria accomplished some work, when a small knock sounded at the door.

_How many visitors am I going to get? _"Come in."

Switzerland walked in indignantly. _Is there a limit to how strange the visitors can be? My former wife, my old enemy, and now Switzerland. Great._

"Listen, I don't want to be here, but Liechtenstein insisted I come." He folded his arms and stood with his back to Austria.

"Why would Liechtenstein insist on such a thing?" Austria asked.

"I've been…unfocused lately, and she noticed. This is what she suggested." Switzerland scowled.

"What does she want me to do? I can hardly make you focus more on work."

************************Below Austria's window***************************

Hungary turned to Prussia. "I'm glad I stayed. Things are getting interesting."

Prussia smirked. "Thought I didn't see you running back while I was talking to Austria? Mein Gott, you're quite the yaoi fan girl when it comes to him."

Hungary resisted the urge to pull out her frying pan. "Oh, just shut up. I wonder what will happen to dear Austria next."

* * *

A/N: O-O oh no, what happens next? XD Don't worry, it's not too bad. And yes, Hungary's spying on Austria...she's my idol. Thanks to all those who read and review, I still get happiness out of every single word :) I promise I'll upload soon!


	2. 2: In which the situation takes a turn

A/N: Just had to format chapters, I know people don't usually like scrolling down a whole bunch, me included. And there is some kissing in this chapter, but it didn't get explicit so I guess the rating can stay T.

And Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is by Shungiku Nakamura, one wicked awesome yaoi author. I recommend the anime

* * *

"Lately, I've been having nightmares, and when I told her about them, she advised this," Switzerland gestured to the study around him, embarrassed from having to be there.

"Oh? Anything you said that related to me?" Austria's statement was lost on Switzerland as the country in question started organizing papers on the desk.

"Look at this! Bills from different countries in the same pile, signed and unsigned documents group together! You're so messy when you start working…" Switzerland looked around, "You don't even have a filing cabinet. It makes me wonder how you've gotten along-" He stopped when he realized that Austria was looking at him.

_He really hasn't changed, incredibly uptight on everything, even about how I stack my papers. Heh, I remember the days when he acted just like an older brother…_

"Stop staring at me, I'm just trying to help you organize. This is hardly a system." Switzerland was blushing and he didn't know why.

Austria sighed. "I'm not managing a gigantic bank, just my home affairs. There's no need to make a system."

"Whether it's a billion dollar bank or a home office, they should be organized to the same level!"

************************Below Austria's window**************************

Prussia was trying not to burst out into laughter. "Filing…cabinets?" He said in between breaths.

Hungary was watching the window like a yaoi fan girl watches Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. _This is getting good! I can see Switzerland's luminescent blush! So he would be the uke, and…_

"Switzerland-" Austria placed a hand on his shoulder, which Switzerland immediately grabbed and pulled a gun on with his other hand. They stood in that pose awkwardly for a few seconds, before Switzerland dropped the hand and put his gun back in its holster.

"Don't surprise me." Switzerland said, blushing harder now and turning back to work on the desk. When he was done, the desk was cleaner than it had been in the past century. "There."

"Weren't we supposed to be resolving your issue, not mine?" Austria questioned bemusedly.

"It was annoying me, how disorganized you were!" Switzerland said.

"Anyways, what was in your dream that made her direct you to me?"

"I-I wouldn't say this but she made me promise to speak truthfully, it…was about the past."

"More specifically, our past?"

Switzerland nodded. "Just a flashback. Nothing really, but she was worried. Silly girl."

"Hm, back to when you were saving me in the wars? How many times did it end up being? 52?"

"53! 53 times! I told you that!" Switzerland turned around with a, "Hmph!"

"Too bad you weren't there when Prussia finally ran me into the ground. I could have used the help." (Prussia smirked)

"You had Hungary. She's more than a match for Prussia anyhow." (Hungary smirked back)

"I was just unlucky because she was busy. You could have been there." Austria looked slightly softer now.

"I was managing the world's banks! Bringing in foreign money to the Alps was the only way to survive. Going to war wouldn't have helped that!"

"If you weren't neutral, you could be a big world power, if you wanted to be. We both know that."

"But I _am _neutral, and that allows me privileges you allied countries can't ever have."

"Like what?"

"Staying out of world affairs and keeping banks!"

"I keep banks too."

"But are yours the same? No."

"Ah, ever frugal, aren't you?"

"Don't act like you're not."

******************************Below the window**************************

Prussia looked at Hungary, "This isn't good, they're fighting!"

"Hate is just a step away from love, you and I should know that."

"Heh, you know your yaoi, huh?"

"Always. I'm going to send Liechtenstein a big thank you for this."

"As long as you don't lay a finger on her, you should come home without being shot full of holes. Switz is super trigger-happy."

"I learned from you." _Heh, _thought Austria, _seeing Switzerland angry is funny._

"Stop controlling the conversation!" Switzerland started getting redder in the face, "It hasn't been easy for me, I keep thinking of you whenever I help out Liechtenstein like I did you back in the early days, and she makes the same mistakes you do, and tries to repay me with small little gesture like you did…" Switzerland raged on for a few minutes.

_So, I see what's going on here. Well, Hungary's getting married, and I'd bet a lot that she's like this too, so I'm free to…_

Austria leaned over and kissed the raging neutral country briefly on the cheek. Switzerland immediately was shock out of his tirade and reach for his gun. Austria grabbed his hand before it reached his holster.

"W-What the hell? Get off me!" Switzerland tried to twist free.

"Oh, if you react that badly to a shock you haven't trained well enough," Austria said, smiling, "I can help."

"Cut it out!"

"No chance." Austria kissed the reluctant Switzerland again, this time on the lips, further rendering him completely immobile from shock.

****************************Below Austria's window************************

Hungary was softly nosebleeding. This was why she was a country, to see millennia of yaoi.

Prussia was almost as shocked as "Switz". Now that was a surprising turn of events. Leave it to his fiancé to call them.

Switzerland finally regained his senses and pushed Austria away. This time, he pulled out his gun.

"Wh-What the hell was that, Austria?" His finger was shaking dangerously close to the trigger.

"If I had to guess, a kiss." Austria dusted himself off.

"You know what I mean, you cheap aristocrat!" Switzerland's eyes were almost imperceptibly wet.

"Well, in my country, a kiss is a token of affection." Austria said in a calm tone, but his eyes were trained on the gun.

He was shaking more visibly now, "Why the hell did you do it? I'm not forming alliances! I'm neutral! Permanently! If this is some sort of trick to make relations between my country and yours-"

"Did it ever occur to you I wasn't thinking about my country?"

Switzerland was startled. He almost dropped his gun. Almost. "We are countries, we don't get a chance to think of anything else!"

"Not true. In this form, we're human. So, as humans, we have personal desires." Austria had shifted his gaze, now he was staring intently into Switzerland's eyes.

Switzerland tried to look away, "Shut up! I'm Switzerland! The country!"

"Are you? Now what would a country do to another country that invades, even the slightest bit?"

"Shoot them. No questions asked." Switzerland's look became harder.

"They why haven't you, Switzerland, the _country, _shot at Austria, the country that invaded your space?"

"I-I wanted reasons!" Switzerland tightened his grip on his gun.

'If you wanted reasons, you've already obtained them. So why don't you shoot?" Austria's gaze was melting Switzerland's resolve.

"I-I-I will shoot!" Switzerland trained his sights on Austria's head, but met his eyes through the scope and gave him second thoughts.

Suddenly, a shot rang out. Austria flinched, waited to see if he was in pain. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. No blood was blossoming from his shirt, and Switzerland had collapsed to a sitting position, his hand covering his face. The smoking gun lay flung aside on the floor.

"Why can't I shoot you?" Switzerland's voice shook; he was crying.

Austria leaned down to Switzerland. "I know why." He wrapped Switzerland in a hug, which he didn't resist this time. This whole affair was too much.

A soft voice whispered in Switzerland's ear, "Did you hear that Hungary is getting married? It makes our divorce completely official. So, now I'm free-"

"-so I'm just a target? You're just using me?" Deep sorrow wracked his voice.

"No, not a target. The only target, the only one I'm shooting for." Austria embraced him tighter. Tear leaked out from behind Switzerland's hands.

"And I'd say I landed a bull's-eye." Austria said gently.

Switzerland slowly uncovered face and found himself close to Austria. His eyes were full of tears. Austria smiled slightly; then they kissed, for a longer time. Switzerland closed his eyes and completely gave up. _Austria….._

**************************Below Austria's window****************************

"Wha-…a gun?" Prussia said, watching intently. He wouldn't, not at Austria-

BAM! Two things happened in an instant, a shot sounded through the house and through the window, and Hungary tackled Prussia to the ground. The bullet dug into the ground inches away from where Prussia was.

"Watch where the fire is, you idiot!" Hungary got off of a dazed Prussia, and glanced in the window. After staring for a while, then wiping away a nosebleed, she turned back to Prussia who was raising himself up to a sitting position.

"Now's a good time to leave."

"Hey, what-"

"Beat you to West's house!" Hungary took off, leaving Prussia stumbling into a run, determined to beat her this time.

That night….

Liechtenstein looked up from her sewing at the fading dusk in the distance. Her brother wasn't home yet from Mr. Austria's house. She got up and walked over to the phone, but stopped. Only a major event could have triggered him to not come home, and if that was the case, it was better not to disturb them.

Then, she reached over and dialed a different number. The phone rang and a pleasant voice answered, "Hello?"

"Oh, Ms. Hungary! I know you went over to Mr. Austria's house today, was my brother there?"

"Well, actually, he was…"

"And, uh, did he leave? He hasn't come back yet." Liechtenstein sounded slightly nervous.

"He hasn't?" Hungary was curious, "He was there at about noon, and it takes about an hour or two to get back, so…I'm sorry, Liechtenstein, I don't know where he could have gotten off to."

"Oh, that's okay, but…Ms. Hungary?"

"Yes, Liechtenstein?"

"Was there, by chance, a pink sealed letter on Austria's desk?"

"Actually, I think there was."

"Oh! Great, thank you, Ms. Hungary!"

"No trouble." Suddenly, a great idea struck Hungary, "Liechtenstein, you're so cute, I don't suppose you could be the flower girl at my wedding?"

Liechtenstein was surprised. "You're getting married?"

Hungary smiled. Everyone was surprised when she said it. "Yes, June 1st, do you think you can come? You'd be adorable in a little dress."

A problem materialized. "Is brother invited? He might not want to let me go somewhere alone."

"Of course, everyone is invited."

"Then I'd love to do it!"

"Great!" Hungary crossed an item off of the "Wedding Preparations" list in front of her, which trailed into the next room. "I'll call you up with more details as soon as I can! Bye!"

"Goodbye, Ms. Hungary!" Liechtenstein hung up. So Austria had gotten her letter, but hadn't opened it. That was fine then; her brother would recognize the stationary right away.

A/N: Okay, yes, I made Austria a bit romantic and all, but I figured if he lived with Hungary for all those years he should have a basic knowledge of boy and boy relationships….plus I thought just have this bit of a "let me make this up to you" thing with him cause Switz was basically his mentor/best friend, so…Go ahead, review and tell me what parts are too OOC and I'll fix them if I can.


	3. 3: In which life goes on

The next morning….

Switzerland woke up in an unfamiliar bed. _What happened last night? _When he remembered, his face flushed red, and he turned around. Sure enough, Austria's innocently sleeping face rested next to him.

_Crap, it wasn't all a dream. Which means…_ He looked back at Austria and wondered how such a helpless face could have done such things. As he tried to get up to put on his clothes, his hips failed and he almost crashed to the ground. _Damn, my back is killing me._

Eventually, he managed to get redressed and sat on the bed, racking up the consequences of staying here. Both the evening and morning training sessions would have been handed over to his second in command, Liechtenstein would be wondering where he was, and he was now stuck with the difficult situation of Austria.

As though he had heard the thought, Austria slowly woke up.

"Ah, good morning, Switzerland."

"Easy for you to say!" Switzerland began to rage again, "I've been absent from training sessions, Liechtenstein was alone, and I've got to get back home! And, what we did last night," Switzerland's face was beet red, "it was like an alliance! How could you do that?"

Austria massaged the place on his nose where his glasses usually rested. "You forget, an alliance is between countries, and," he reached over for Switzerland's hand, "you stopped being a country for the evening when you dropped your gun."

Switzerland was disoriented by his touch. "But...but…"

"You really must get used to being a human every now and then." Austria kissed him gently on the cheek, "I'll help teach you. Think of it as repayment for all you taught me back then."

"Austria…" Switzerland turned to look at his face, and Austria took his chance. He kissed him again, then broke away after a while.

"Goodbye, Switzerland. Come by soon."

"I-I…" Switzerland took his leave and left though the door, still blushing furiously.

_He's got a while to go, but I think everything will be just fine._

Switzerland was about to walk out the door, when he remembered his gun on the floor of the study. He went back to get it. As he placed it back in his holster, he noticed a pink letter in an open drawer. _Liechtenstein's paper? What's it doing here?_

He pulled out the letter and saw that it was to him…but with Austria's house as the address. _Was she…anticipating this? It is to me, so I'll just…_

He opened it with the music-note-shaped letter opener.

_Dear Brother,_

_ How are you? I hope you are well. The other day, Mr. Austria came over to the house while you were training, asking for you. When I asked why, he said that he was wondering how well you were doing, and said that he had something to tell you. I asked if I could carry the message, but he said that it had to be delivered in person, and if I could send you over, then that would be okay. So I did, and you're there now. But I could tell what he had wanted to tell you, because he was hiding a big bouquet of roses behind his back. Big brother, I want you to have a good life, and I think Mr. Austria does too. So if you could be accepting when he delivers his message, because he really does want you to be happy._

_With love,_

_Liechtenstein_

Switzerland stared. They had been together on this after all. Then, he shook his head. _Ah Liechtenstein, I have a feeling…that maybe…I will be happier in the days to come._

He walked out the door with the semblance of a smile on his face.

June 1st….

Hungary was standing in the bride's room, freaking out. "Okay, the Netherlands put up the flowers, good, love the tulips, blue and white like we asked, Iceland put up the ice sculpture, right? Yes, okay, but the cake…yes, okay, France is adding the extra pieces-"

"Hungary, calm down, here, I have some breakfast waffles; eat." Belgium said, placing a warm plate of Belgian waffles in front of Hungary. It was hours before the reception, and the wedding party was getting settled in the Lake Baton mansion.

"Thanks, Belgium." Hungary said, but she was too nervous to eat.

"Ms. Hungary, the cleaners just delivered your dress, we have it here." Liechtenstein said, poking her head inside the room.

Hungary tried to get up, but Belgium beat her to it. "I'll get it, Liech, keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't start ranting too badly."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good girl." Belgium ran out the door before Hungary could.

"Oh Liechtenstein, I hope everything was delivered okay…"

"Mr. Germany is talking care of the delivery, I'm absolutely sure everything will be fine." Liechtenstein comforted.

"Yes, you're right, the day Germany isn't efficient is the day Austria forgets how to play the piano. But what about the priest?"

"Mr. England's just getting ready. He's prepping himself and he seems really confident."

"Okay, all right, and how about the setting up?"

"Mr. Germany's handling that too."

_I'm so glad I got Germany on board for organizing everything. It's taken a lot of the stress off. I wish I had him on my first wedding._

"The colors are the same ones, right?" Hungary said quickly.

"Yes, Ms. Hungary, Prussian blue and pure white."

"Oh, and how is Ukraine's dress after the alterations?"

"The seamstress was surprised at the bust size but it fits now."

"Good, good, and Finland has a present management place set up, right?"

"He had a red sack, but he got a blue and white one."

"Liech, your dress fits, right? That cute one with the puffy sleeves that's-"

"-white with blue embroidery. Yes, it's just fine. The basket is trimmed with the same colors, and the petals are just the right color."

"Sealand's wearing a suit, right? Not the sailor outfit? And it's the right colors?"

"Yes, it's the one you picked out. Mr. England started retying the bowtie and complaining about how Sealand can't tie anything except nautical knots. He had to eat his words when he accidently tied a double-knotted ridgeback."

"Heh, now that's the grumpy England I know. Denmark has been off the booze, right? He can't be staggering down the aisle alongside Prussia."

"Mr. Germany made sure of that."

"Then I know it's been done. Great, I think that's everything. Oh, Germany took care of Prussia's suit, right?"

"I know that for a fact. He took extra care of that."

"Okay." Hungary collapsed in her chair and took a bite of the waffles. They_ were _good. A piano concerto sounded from the hallway, showing that Austria was practicing.

"Hm, now this takes me back. It's like my first wedding all over again. Piano music, flowers, except we were married at Austria's place, not mine. Let's hope it doesn't end the same way."

"Ms. Hungary?"

"Hey, in a few hours, you'll have to call me Mrs. Hungary. Oh, go on, it's just my nerves."

"Do you want to try on your dress now?"

"_WELL, DO I WANT TO GET MARRIED? SHOW ME THE DRESS! _Hungary erupted briefly before falling back into complacency.

"Ms. Belgium, she's starting to rant! Could you bring in the dress?" Liechtenstein called, and Belgium appeared with a dry cleaner's bag.

Hungary nearly ripped it open, and somehow changed into it in less than a second. It was a beautiful dress, with minute white crystal embroidery, and was reminiscent of a ball gown.

Hungary sighed. "Thank God, it fits the same as it did all those years ago. I did try to trim down."

"You look beautiful, Ms. Hungary. How did you change into it so quickly?"

"Oh," Hungary said, turning around and examining the dress for stains, "I sewed it myself, I know all its secrets. England saw it and insisted on doing some embroidery. He's such an old wife."

"It looks fantastic, let's work on the hair now. Liech, are you going to be my assistant?" Belgium said, indicating the large bag of hair supplies.

"Sure!" Liechtenstein was having a good time.

"Then let's get started!"

****************************Meanwhile********************************

"NO PRUSSIA!" Germany yelled at his obnoxious brother, who had taken out an electric guitar.

"Aw, West, you're so uptight. It's my wedding, give me a break." Prussia said, plugging in a portable amp.

"Hungary gave me a specific list of things for you not to do!"

"She didn't put this on there, no way-"

Germany cleared his throat and read the first line from the top of the list. "Item No. 1, don't let him play guitar. Austria is playing, it's a wedding, not a rock concert."

Prussia shook his head. "There is no way she…no, she did, didn't she?"

"Yes. Come on, we have the suit ready and we're going to give it a final fitting." Germany rolled up the list and hit his brother with it. "Einz zwei drei, get it on."

"Ow, West, okay!" Prussia muttered, "Even on my wedding day I can't get a break."

"It's because it's your wedding day, you won't get a break! I already delegated Norway to keeping Denmark off the drinks until the reception. Now, I have the corsage for you ready, so get on the suit!"

"Okay, geez!"

*****************************An even meaner while**************************

"Wow, dude! Check out the size of this place!" America pulled up in his custom-painted pickup truck and got out. A disoriented Canada climbed out as well.

"I-I can't believe you _drove_ across the entire Atlantic Ocean…How did you do that?" Canada said, pulling Kumaijiro out.

"Well, let's just say it took pulling some strings, but the hero always has to have a super-cool car!" America stretched and dusted off his suit. "England and France are here by now, d'ya think?"

Canada blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah, France is decorating the cake and England's practicing his recitations."

"Yep, he keeps texting me about when I'm getting my "fat, soggy arse" over here. Well, it's here now!" America quickly texted back.

"H-Hey America?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"I-Is this suit okay? I heard it was formal, so I-" Canada looked down at his plain black suit.

"Oh dude, it looks fine! No prob! Did you get that with France?" America said, walking around the car to the back.

"Um….yes…" Canada stammered out.

"Looks like it! I never got French stuff 'cause England's so overprotective, even now. Well," America pulled two packs wrapped in gift paper out of the back, "let's go!"

"O-Okay." They started off for the lake house, following the crowd of people advancing to the wedding.

"Mein Gott, aren't I the most awesome person in the world?" Prussia asked his bird, which cheeped approvingly. He was finally in his Prussian blue suit, complete with the white forget-me-not and blue cornflower corsage in the chest pocket.

"You've got a while to go, the hair, the face, we have a manicurist, and not to mention keeping you clean through it all…" Germany said, glancing at Hungary's scarily accurate list. It had predicted almost everything that happened so far.

Denmark walked in and stared at the mirror. "Wow, is that old Duchy?"

"Yeah, it's the awesome me!" Prussia turned around, "Nice to see you, drinking buddy."

"Heh, likewise." Denmark collapsed on a lounge couch, "Hey, Germany, do I have to wear a suit too?"

"Yes. Every best man has to." Germany sighed, "And we all have to pass Hungary's inspection, so be careful about it."

"What if we aren't?"

"How well do you know Hungary?"

"Not that well." Denmark scratched his head. "Why are you so afraid of her?"

"Now, I'm going to read part of Hungary's list she wrote weeks in advance," Germany put his thumb on the line, "Item No. 238, If Denmark is being a complete idiot and threatening the marriage's stability, tell him to ask Prussia about when he stole the Silensia Province."

"Heh, okay then Duchy, what was that about?" Denmark said nonchalantly, but then realized that Prussia was sweating slightly.

"Well, it was in a territory war. She clobbered me in battle and then came up to my bedside at night mumbling things, surrounded by a huge dark aura." Prussia tried to act and cover up his visible fear, "But I'm just too strong to hit a girl, so-"

Denmark was backing off nervously. _If that's what she did to the guy she's marrying, what's gonna happen to me? _"So where's my suit?"

Germany took a deep breath. There really was no one better for his brother. "It's on the rack. Get ready in 15 minutes or-" But Denmark was already gone.

_She really is the perfect match. Poor Prussia, he's in for the ride of his life._

"Perfect!" Belgium stepped away, blowing the curling iron like it was a smoking pistol that had just shot a target perfectly.

"You think so?" Hungary turned around. Her hair was curled in long ringlets, with occasional braided in flowers. She examined the style from every angle.

"It's perfect, Ms. Hungary! Oh, and the report," Liechtenstein pulled up her notepad, "Iceland has the sculpture, it's on a special place so it won't melt, France has finished everything, England is ready to go, Austria's never been in better shape, Finland has an extra sack, two, actually, Sealand's practicing walking down the aisle, and everyone is prepping." Liechtenstein caught her breath after the long-winded speech.

Belgium dragged a sparkly tiara out of a special case and placed it on Hungary's head. She attached a white veil to it and looked critically into the mirror to make sure it was in the right place. Hungary looked back at the delicate ensemble, turning this way and that.

"Alright, bride's all done, let's work on ourselves, aye Liech?" Belgium said, ruffling her hair. Liechtenstien laughed. "Beat you to the clothes rack." She called over to the other bridesmaid "Ukraine!"

Ukraine poked her head out from behind the door. "Yes?"

"Keep an eye on the ranting bride!"

"Okee-dokey!"

Liechtenstein had started running. Belgium ran after her yelling, "Hey, well that's no fair!" Hungary chuckled. Everything was going fine.

"Tres magnifique!" France stepped back from the gigantic cake, covered with delicate frosting and sugar decorations, not to mention the marzipan models of the bride and groom on top. He examined the work of art, and then wheeled it into the kitchen's walk-in freezer. Trays of pastries that Austria had sent lay on the counter.

_Even though it's not even his wedding, he went to the trouble of making all of this? Well, they are fantastic, and I'd better get on to making my own. _France grabbed a bowl and a whisk and started beating ingredients. England walked in, wearing a priest's robes.

"Frog!" England called, "You told me to tell you when Canada got here!"

"I did, mon ami. So, our little maple-lover's in attendance?" France said, somehow managing to look incredibly seductive while making merengue.

England glared back. "He is, he hitched a ride with America in his lorry. Want me to send him in?"

"Of course! Poor child, was the ride bad?" England just looked at France like, _you do know America, right? _France shook his head and chuckled.

England met up with America and Canada at the gift reception station. America was lifting huge bundles like cotton candy while Canada was looking at the ground. _Whether they're world powers or colonies, they never change. _

"Oi, Canada! The wine freak wants to see you in the kitchen!"

"R-Really? What does he need?"

"Heck if I know, but go ahead."

"I-I will. Thank you England." Canada scampered off, following the signs on the wall as they directed him to the kitchen.

America walked over to England and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey England."

England flinched away. "Don't do that in public places, and I'm in priest robes if you haven't noticed and if anyone saw us-"

"The only one here is Finland and I seriously doubt he'd judge, what with Sweden and all." America said reassuringly. "And you, a priest? I remember you doing some church stuff back when I was your colony, but shouldn't one of the Italy brothers handle a Roman Catholic wedding?"

"Can you imagine Romano not cursing and Italy not getting distracted? I was the best man for the job."

"Yeah, whatev. Hey," America pointed to the groom's chambers, "you know what I should do now?"

"Yes, you could go into the room and start socializing until the wedding begins," England pulled out a thick black book, "or you could listen to me do my recitations."

"Hm," America said, pulling up a chair, "I think I'll take the latter."

"All right then." England flipped to a page, "Sito Rita….No, wrong book,…here…"

* * *

A/N: Being the nutsy Hetalia fangirl I am, I went full on research on the flowers and colors. Forget-me-nots mean true, undying love, the white is for a wedding, cornflowers are young men in love, and is one of the flowers of Germany because Queen Louise of Prussia hid her children in cornflowers while she was being pursued by Napoleon, and blue is Prussian blue, because he's awesome like that *phew* it was a lot of work finding all that. And I've planned it to be a Catholic wedding, even if the priest is gay…okay, I've pegged all other guys except Prussia as gay so he really was the only option… I really wanted Italy to do it, but the wedding should be dramatic, so I thought Iggy would do a good job.


	4. 4: In which they are married

A/N: If anything's too OOC, feel free to tell me through Review or PM.

* * *

30 minutes before the start…

The flow of guests had trickled to an end, and Austria was beginning his third sonata when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, only to find a slightly bashful neutral banker. "Hello Switzerland."

"H-Hello, Austria." Switzerland said, twiddling his fingers. "Er, that was good playing."

"Hm, you think so?" Austria was switching instruments, preparing to tune his violin.

"Well, yes." Seeing Switzerland in a formal suit was a bit peculiar, but he didn't look bad.

Austria checked his watch, then the clock on the wall, before speaking again. "You may want to get a seat."

Switzerland nodded. "Where can I find a hostess?"

"Oh, they're always around. Look for the scared ones with flyers in their hands." Austria took his violin out of its case.

Switzerland pondered this. "What are they scared of?

"Hungary."

"Oh." Switzerland turned to find a hostess.

America sat down in his seat amid the blue and white flowers of the outside garden, next to where had been reserved for Canada. _Where is he? The wedding is about to start!_

Finally, Canada emerged from the hallway and sat down. America chuckled slightly.

"How's France?" Canada's hair had been messed up, as he tried to encourage it back into position, and his tie was rather crooked. When he heard America's question, he got red in the face.

"How's England?" Canada shot back, embarrassed.

"Well, he's the priest, so good, I guess." America somehow sensed the tension and back off the topic.

"Y-yeah. Um, so do you think it's going to work out between Prussia and Hungary? I mean, not that I think they'd d-divorce…"

"Yeah, I totally know where you're coming from, dude," America said, "but I think they'll be just fine. Oh hey, its starting."

The last 10 minutes were chaos as Hungary and Germany fretted. Shouted commands in various old languages echoed through the halls. All the guests had been seated and were awaiting the party.

Prussia looked back in the mirror one last time, a little scared. This was his WEDDING. Germany laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruder," Germany said, "are you all right?"

"Just…a little nervous." Prussia took some deep breaths.

"Er, well," Germany said, slightly embarrassed, "Italy told me something to say to you before the wedding. He said it'd helped Hungary a little with her first wedding…"

Hungary gave her reflection a once over, thinking about the million things that could go wrong. But she took a deep breath and smiled.

Belgium noticed the change. "What are you thinking of?"

The bride turned and said, "It's something I was asked on my first wedding, but I realized I didn't really get it back then."

At the same time, both Belgium and Prussia asked the same question, "What was it?"

Germany and Hungary replied, "Do you truly love them?"

Prussia turned to the mirror and Hungary answered her own question, "Yes."

* * *

Austria looked at his Swiss watch (a birthday present) and decided to open. "Here Comes the Bride" rang through the garden in bright violin chords. He closed his eyes, absorbed in the music.

First, Denmark and Ukraine walked in next to each other, followed by Germany and Belgium. Sealand and Liechtenstein walked in, Liechtenstein joyfully flinging white and blue rose petals while Switzerland, sitting in the audience, moved his hand to his holster in case that Sealand tried anything.

Prussia entered and took his place on the right side of the podium with his best men, and Austria opened his eyes to watch Hungary, in all her glory, walked confidently down the aisle. A memory flashed, the exact same event taking place, only he was where Prussia stood.

Hungary stood next to her bridesmaids and smiled out at everyone in attendance. Austria smoothly sat back down and watched as England opened the ceremony, pairing it with his long ago recollections.

"_Today, we are gathered here to bind these two souls in holy matrimony…"_

Everyone sat expectantly through the parts. America watched, a little distracted by the way England's hair caught the sunlight. Greece nudged Japan slightly at some parts, causing the modest man to turn pink. France held Canada's hand, a tender sight. Poland said something to Lithuania that made the brunette blush.

Sealand handed them the rings and they exchanged them, smiling at each other.

Austria closed his eyes again at the vows.

"_Do you, Roderich Edelstein-"_

"Do you, Gilbert Weilschimdt, take Elizaveta Héderváry to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

Prussia swallowed imperceptibly, but said confidently, "I do."

"And do you, Elizaveta Héderváry, take Gilbert Weilschmidt to be your husband?"

Hungary smiled, "I do."

England closed his thick book, traces of tears in his eyes. "Then you may now kiss the bride."

Prussia lifted the veil and gave Hungary their first kiss as a married couple. Austria smiled sadly, but a quick glance at Switzerland in the audience and he felt joy rushing back into him.

Everyone cheered and clapped, as England said, "May I now present, the married couple!" Celebrations, along with others saying, "Finally!" to Prussia and "Congrats!" to Hungary.

America caught England as he got off the podium, hugging him. England pulled himself off, but was blushing. Complaining about "idiot strength" and "bloody git", he left to change into his suit.

France was whispering particularly lewd comments in Canada's ear, causing said country to turn as red as the maple leaf on his flag. The group of wedding goers moved back into the lake house, partying at the fantastic reception Italy had planned, complete with a meal of pastas, sausages, and other cultural delights, accompanied by fine wines and, of course, the best beer. Countries were all having a good time, except all the Baltic countries as Russia kolkolkol'd.

Prussia had been by Hungary's side since the end of the wedding, enjoying her presence. As they sat down at the head table, he examined the new golden band around his finger, a symbol for an everlasting bond.

"Prus, aren't you glad I talked you into this?" Hungary said, laying her hand across his.

"Well, I spent years trying to outrun marriage, y'know, 'cause I thought there was no one awesome enough to match me. But, I guess, I finally found that person."

"Well said. Otherwise I would have borrowed a frying pan from the kitchen."

The magnificent cake that France had prepared was being wheeled out, and they both gasped at the sheer epicness of the confection. It was decorated with white on white, a marzipan model of the bride and groom themselves on top of the cake. Hungary, laughing, dragged Prussia to the cake and they took off the first slice for themselves.

After the dinner came the dancing, with Japan acting as the DJ. He took requests, so soon the floor was filled with European countries performing traditional dances. America laughed as France dragged Canada out to dance when he heard a French song, and as Spain dragged Romano, cursing and all, out for a Spanish tango.

Japan switched the songs and America heard "Teach Me How to Dougie". He wouldn't take no for an answer as he dragged the reluctant British gentleman out, laughing in his feeble attempts at the popular dance.

Austria watched the entire reception, remembering an entirely different wedding, and entirely different age. Hungary looked even happier, whirling along with Prussia in the ballroom, having the time of her life. Austria smiled, it was nice to see her this happy. When a waltz came on, he felt a tap on his shoulder and didn't have to guess as to who it was.

Without looking first, he turned around and grabbed a pleasantly surprised Switzerland by the waist.

"I'll lead." They stepped onto the floor and twirled in unison with all the countries of the world in a beautiful, swirling dance.

* * *

A/N: This is why I love my pairings. They bring tears to my eyes….. *sniff*

Clarifying a few of my mistakes which I deem too late to fix!

I apologize if I absolutely mangled wedding rituals, I've only been to a few. I've tried researching, and I decided that they would have a pretty relaxed ritual, and since they don't really have parents, some consent stuff had to be omitted. Hungary plays a bit of a bridezilla, just cause I can imagine her freaking out about every little detail, especially because Prussia is so disorderly. Thanks! Review cause I love to hear what parts you liked


End file.
